


Will You Let Me

by i_luv_obiwan91



Series: James and His Lark [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: Winter Soldier
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Teasing, proposal, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_luv_obiwan91/pseuds/i_luv_obiwan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She seemed in such distress, and he was genuinely worried about having upset her, when a tremulous smile seemed to illuminate Lark like the sun through a canopy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Let Me

A strong metal hand led her, holding hers behind the back of an even stronger man as he guided them between narrow-growing trees and up a steep hill. The same arm that could fulfill threats and carry impossible power was simply an extension of her beloved, now, and as tender with her as any flesh could be. During the past year of their courtship, James often took her through long walks and hikes in the mountains, and Lark was more than happy to be with him when such places gave him calm. Lark would gladly follow him anywhere.

Though a few spots had come to be favorites, James never took her the same way twice, nor even returned to the house by the path they’d gone out by. Many such aspects of tracking and stealth would never leave him, and Lark sometimes caught him looking out with cold eyes, spying for threats as though guarding their position. More and more, though, she caught him looking at _her_.

Walking side by side again, Lark stole a glance up at her beau and saw his lips turn at the corners, eyes still forward as his thumb stroked hers. “Remember when you tried to climb that old tree?” He broke the familiar silence with a fond smile, shaking her hand a little in his grasp to communicate his quip.

“I’m pretty sure I climbed it all right...”

“And I’m pretty sure I bandaged up your hands, arms, and legs _all right_.” Bucky laughed easily Lark joined him, trying to act offended.

“That’s how I climb trees, James!”

“And rocks. And how you hike, and that’s how you swim! I have never known anyone to get cuts and bruises from _swimming_.” There was that completely flirtatious, loving man who asked her to dance when Steve put on the music, the one who was picking greens from the garden when he asked if she’d be his girl, and who wrapped his arms around her while she fixed her morning coffee. This was _her_ James.

Lark’s smile couldn’t help but reveal how she loved his teasing. “ _You_ were the one whose idea it was to jump off the bluff into the river.”

“And _you_ can’t turn down a dare.” He was grinning at her, squeezing her hand and pressing it under his heart.

“Especially not when it’s something I already wanted to do.” With color on her cheeks, Lark did recall how eagerly she’d climbed up after his bare-chested self and the wink he’d thrown over his shoulder before pencil diving into the deep curve of a cold river. Fixing her swimsuit discreetly while still submerged had been a challenge when she could see him swimming toward her, eyes open, and bubbles escaping to reveal a ‘caught you’ smile.

“My girl, the cliff-diver.” The smirk on his face told her he remembered that, too.

Lark’s bones went a little slack at that look, but she caught up and knew the best way to disarm his ribbing was to respond honestly. “I don’t mind getting scraped up and bruised when you’re with me to clean me up after.” There it was, the change in his eyes from jest to earnest.

“Lark, I’ve been thinking about that.” He started out slowly, sitting down on a boulder and pulling her by the hands until she stood between his legs. While he gathered his words, Bucky’s hands wandered over hers and up her arms to touch each scratch and mark that lingered on her skin, caressing them tenderly. “I want to be with you, constantly. I want to be the one who catches you; who dares you to jump off or climb up something, only because I’ve done it first to make sure you’re safe.” Those fair blue eyes rose to meet hers and Lark read in them his intent. “I love you, so much. I felt like a shadow until we met, and you helped me find the man.”

Bucky’s eyes had become glassy and Lark released a trembling hand to wipe underneath hers. He smiled softly, staring up at her without a cloud of doubt or confusion in his gaze. “Lark Elizabeth Townsend, I love you more than my life, and I want to protect you for all of yours… if you’d let me be your husband.” He was rubbing her hands and wrists comfortingly, seeing her emotions overflow on her face as his own wanted to burst through his chest.

She seemed in such distress, and he was genuinely worried about having upset her, when a tremulous smile seemed to illuminate Lark like the sun through a canopy. One hand pressed over her mouth and the other held his jaw and stroked the stubble leading up to his ear, leaving James’ hands free to take her waist and pull her close into him. Finally, she gasped and held his face, touching his hair and marveling that he would belong to her. “I love you so much.” Lark whispered fervently, unable to calm herself enough to produce an eloquent answer, but losing no affect by using the familiar words.

Mouthing those same words again and again, Bucky stood and took her full in his arms now, feeling her hold him tight around his back and giving over to the press of his lips. Eventually they stood fitted perfectly together, each with their face against the other’s neck and James’ low-murmured endearments finding their way to Lark’s ear.

Her sweet hands were fiddling lazily where his shirt pooled at the small of his back, and suddenly she pressed him seriously, pulling away to question with worry in her voice. “James, what about when Steve needs you for missions?” Much as she’d tried to forget those intermittent months when he’d left her, Lark dreaded when ‘Captain America’ would call on him next for help. There was a love deeper than brotherhood between those two, but when James returned each time Lark was left to deal with the wake of nightmares, moods, and hypersensitive behavior that challenged them both. Much as Steve was a help to Bucky through all of this, Lark knew that he couldn’t be a ‘third-part’ in their relationship for the long run.

Clearly, Bucky had thought all of this through, and knew his answer to give in firm assurance. “I’m not taking missions anymore. I settled that after my last return, and Steve knows.” A serious gaze met hers, and his jaw was set. “That’s not who I am, anymore. It’s not the man I want to be.” Relieved, Lark settled against his chest and felt him cradle her there with comfort in a strong embrace.

“But if you left… I would still be with you, James.” Pausing when she felt him hold his breath, Lark turned into the base of his neck and sighed. “I would worry—I was so scared the times before—but I’d still say yes. I would still be your wife, and we would be together.” Lark had a promise in her eyes, now, and stroked her fingers over that troubled brow. “I love you more than anything, James Buchanan Barnes. And I’ll love you _through_ anything, if I have to.”

 

Steve is all smiles when they come back to the house about dusk, Lark riding piggyback on Bucky’s back with her arms over his chest and face in his neck. She whispers against his ear and bites it playfully. “Steve knew?” His answer is to laugh and use his fingers to tickle behind her knees until she squirms off of him.

They were hand in hand when Steve met them on the porch and hugged Lark first. “You know, if he didn’t ask, _I_ would’ve.” He grinned and Lark laughed sweetly in his arms before James cuffed the back of his head.

“Back off, punk.” Soon the brothers were hugging just as hard before her beau claimed Lark’s hand once more. “You would’ve waited another year or two, you’re so slow.”

Steve’s hands went up defensively, but an easy laugh colored the tone of his voice. “I like to take my time.” He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched his friends’ gaze at each other with love and affection, as though it were a secret only their eyes could tell. They were happy, and that made him happy. “I can’t wait to see what you do with this place, Lark. You’ve already improved it, but I know you and Buck will make it a home.” Commenting casually, Steve went to the kitchen and poured himself some of the sweet tea she’d brewed for them earlier.

Lark’s head turned between Steve and Bucky, her eyes curious and then excited. Bucky had a smirk on his face, but said nothing. “This is ours?” She asked him quietly.

He nodded once. “Steve says we’ll just make the papers official once you and I have the same last name.” The woman was in his arms in a moment, and Bucky rubbed her sides fondly. “It’s _our_ home, now.” He was rewarded with a long kiss that couldn’t bother to be interrupted even when Steve coughed.

“Let me know when you need a moving crew, Lark. I know a few guys strong in the arm.”


End file.
